His Smile New Found Love
by hiramekiyume
Summary: Teito escape from Ayanami's trap with Frau. His memories return, as well as his smile. Love will bloom. New challenges Teito will face. Who will Teito choose? AyanamixTeito AyaTei FrauxTeito AllxTeito OCish, AUish.


**Summary: **Teito manage to escape from being caught by Ayanami along with Frau. Teito remembers his memories that he had lost. He now smiled the smile he hadn't for years. It seems to have an effect on people. Love will bloom. There will be challenge. What is in store for Teito's future? Who will Teito choose?

**Pairing/Characters: **Main- AyaTei. One sided- FrauxTeito. AllxTeito ish. OCish Teito and characters. Some OC character

**Ayumi: **Hello everybody! This is my first fanfiction stories so correct me if anything wrong. The story plot is different from the manga. This is basically after Chapter 70 but I changed it. So a bit of spoiler warning of those who hadn't read it. The Story is AU as in different plot and the character will be OCish especially Teito. Maybe Ayanami.

**Teito: **What did you do to me you Crazy woman?

**Ayumi:** N-Nothing! Haha! –sweat drop- Anyway disclaimer Tei-chan!

**Teito:** Don't order me around … Disclaimer: The baka here (Ayumi) does not own 07 Ghost.

**Ayumi: **-gasp- THAT'S MEAn to call me a baka OTL. Anyway~ Enjoy the story!

"Saranghae**" Talking**

'**Rawr' Thinking**

_Ahisteru _– Flashback, memories.

Chapter One

-Teito's dream world-

Teito rest there in peace on the grass at the church's garden. He was only thinking of happy thoughts, not a single one had Ayanami or the military in it.

It was rare to have a relaxful moment, since it was always noisy, people trying to capture him because he was the master of the Eyes of Mikhail.

After awhile of resting, he walked around in the church in a good mood. He didn't want to be bother by a certain perverted bishop. It was like a paradise world not to worry about the danger that they have to face.

Teito kept on walking to where his foot brought him. As he stopped to look up, he saw Mikage sitting there on the water fountain seat.

"Mikage! There you are!" Teito said as he ran up to Mikage.

"Burupya!" Mikage replied.

Teito sat on the fountain concrete, and looked up, enjoying the day.

'I wish it was this peaceful sometime'

'If only…'

- End of Dream -

Teito opened his eye slowly as he woke up from his dream.

'So it was only a dream' –Sigh-

He turned his head toward the window, sunlight's ray shining past through the window indicating it was already morning.

Teito turned his head the other way slowly trying to not make any noise, and saw Frau sleeping peacefully with a care.

Teito was glad that Frau and he were safe from that incident that he almost got caught in Ayanami's trap.

They had barely managed to get out of Ayanami's clutches that happened in the Hawkzile Race. Plus, Teito had also gotten his memories back and he didn't want to lose it again. It was after all the life before he was turned into a combat skalve.

During Ayanami fight with Frau and Teito, Teito was almost unconscious but he remembered his 2 important memories that involved a friend he use to know.

_The First Memory._

"_Tei-kun!" A girl with mocha hair and pretty blue eyes said as she smiled. She was known as Misa-chan or Usagi. _

"_Remember to smile! Your smile can shine people's heart that had darkened, and it can also give birth to gay babies!" Usagi said cheerfully. _

"_And, remember Tei-kun, your cooking is absolutely good. It warmed my hearts! Don't forget how to make them" Usagi said with a smile but also with a pout._

"_Okay Usa-chan!" Teito smiled and nodded._

_The Second Memory._

"_Hmmm. I'll give you this phrase." Usagi whispered the phrase in Young Teito's ear._

"_You can only use it two times only, so use it wisely. It will warp you to your destination." Usagi told Young Teito._

Teito closed his eyes and smiled a smile that he hadn't for years with some tears leaking from his eyes.

"Thank you, Usa-chan." Teito whispered quietly. Because of her, he manages to get out of Ayanami's attempt to kidnap him that would result him and Frau unable to go on the next district.

Knowing Ayanami, he would probably soon make another move to capture him again since he held answers within his memories and he was Pandora's Box.

Teito needed to go to the Land of Seele to get rid of Verleon that reside in his body before Ayanami captures him.

Teito reached out, arms toward the ceiling and quietly said, "I hope we get there safely. What are the hopes of our future? What will change?"

-With Ayanami-

Sitting there on the chair in the ship was Ayanami smirking with a deadly aura. Though he was smirking, but deep inside he was frowning or glaring. He was in a dark mood since he couldn't capture Teito Klein even though he was so close.

Ayanami's dangerous aura was spreading like a disease throughout the ship which made the other member (not Black Hawks) shiver at the aura that was forming. The Black Hawks didn't shiver but as they felt the deadly aura, they couldn't think of anything to say.

"Aya-tan! What are you smirking about?" Hyuuga said trying to brighten the mood.

The other Black Hawks member sweat dropped, thinking, 'He suicidal!'

Hyuuga ended up only being ignored as Ayanami sat there planning how to capture Teito Klein.

Soon, Ayanami gave them orders to do which they rush to do it not wanting to feel the tense atmosphere. This pretty much left Ayanami alone to think.

After awhile of thinking, Ayanami looked up, with a sly smirk that meant that he had a plan to capture Teito Klein.

"Teito Klein. This is only the beginning. You will submit into me." (A/N: I really don't know why I was laughing when I was typing this…)

-With Teito-

"Achoo!" Teito suddenly sneezed.

"… I think somebody talking about me…Wonder who…" Teito said wondering why he sneezed though it was warm in the afternoon.

"Oi Brat. You getting a cold this soon? What did you do?" Frau said leaning on the door frame with half of the cigarette in his mouth with a smirk.

"No, I don't have a cold you perverted bishop!" Teito glared at him. Teito glared at him.

"Are you sure?" Frau asked unsure.

"Yup…" Teito said looking at the window thinking of things.

"Well, I'm always here if you need somebody to talk to." Frau said slightly worried.

'Because you are my light that given me hope. I'll protect you no matter what.'

Teito turned around, with a smile that adorns his face.

"Thank you, Frau." Teito said with the same smile that was beautiful.

Frau eye widened before a tint of pink slowly glowed on his cheeks. This was the first time that Frau ever saw Teito truly smiled. It was like an angel but more beautiful.

"E-Eh.. W-whaatte-vver..." Frau stuttered as he left the room with a blush on his face. His heart was beating fast and he felt butterflies in his stomach.

'What is this feeling? Is this love?'

Teito sat there on the bed wondering why Frau had stuttered with a blush on his face.

"Hmmm… Oh well." Teito shrugged the toughs off before he got ready for the day.

TO BEH CONTINUE. -

**Ayumi: **Finally done~ Hope you like it! –Bow- In my journal, this story was 3 ½ pages long…. Anyway I'll edit this later. I just love this pairing. AyanamixTeito though it's not popular OTL. Thank you for reading it if you read it. Review if you want~ Bye people~


End file.
